legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Turel
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) |race = • Human (formerly) • Vampire |gender = Male |status = • Deceased (as of the Blood Omen era / Soul Reaver era) |titles = • Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor • Second Lieutenant of the Council • Patriarch of the Turelim clan • Second-in-command of Kain's Fallen Empire • Deity of the Cult of Hash'ak'gik |aliases = • Hash'ak'gik |affiliation = • Sarafan Brotherhood • The Circle of Nine • Kain's Fallen Empire • The Council • The Turelim • The Cult of Hash'ak'gik |realm = Material Realm |birthera = Sarafan era |voice = Richard Doyle Gregg Berger |appearances = • • }} Turel is a major character in the Legacy of Kain series, originally planned to feature in (but largely cut from) Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, and making appearances in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Initially born as a human in the Sarafan era, Turel was raised as the second of Kain's Vampire Lieutenants in the post-Blood Omen 2 era. Turel, in turn, raised his own Vampire clan - the Turelim - who participated in the conquest of Nosgoth. Alongside Dumah, Turel participated in the execution of Raziel, and succeeded Raziel as Kain's second-in-command. Upon returning as a wraith, Raziel was unable to locate Turel in the Soul Reaver era, but unexpectedly found his brother in the Blood Omen era of the fatal paradox timeline: Turel was, in fact, the dark god of the Cult of Hash'ak'gik, summoned backwards through time to serve as a vessel for Hylden possession. In Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2, Turel was voiced by Richard Doyle, and by Gregg Berger in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Biography Noble Aspirations Born as a human at some point in the Sarafan era, Turel would go on to join the Sarafan Brotherhood, eventually reaching the highly-respected rank of Sarafan Warrior Inquisitor, and serving as Raziel's second-in-command. Upon defeating Rahab and Dumah, Raziel proceeds to the choir of the Sanctuary. Here, finally, Raziel is confronted by Turel, alone – his former second-in-command, both as a Sarafan and vampire. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Upon his death, Turel was beatified as a "Sarafan saint", and his corpse was interred in the Tomb of the Sarafan, memorialized alongside his comrades Dumah, Malek, Melchiah, Rahab, Raziel and Zephon. Raziel: "These crypts... defiled caskets of Sarafan saints... bearing my brothers’ names... and my own... " Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. When Kain discovered a method of creating Vampires single-handedly, he stole into the Tomb, reanimating the martyrs to serve as his Vampire "sons". Raziel: "This chapel, I realized, was a memorial to my former Sarafan brethren and myself... all of us martyred here, and then so cruelly profaned by Kain when he imposed his ‘gift’ on our noble corpses." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Turel was the second of the six Lieutenants Kain raised, surpassed only by Raziel. Turel served Kain as part of the Council for over a thousand years, raising the Turelim clan and assisting in the conquest of the world's human Kingdoms. "A millennium has passed since Lord Kain set his capital in the ruins of the Pillars of Nosgoth and began his conquest of the world. His first act was to recruit a cadre. Dipping into the underworld, Kain snared six souls and thus birthed his lieutenants, of which I, Raziel, was one. We, in turn prowled the twilight of purgatory building six legions of vampires to pillage Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. Turel was present at the Sanctuary of the Clans when Raziel revealed his wings to Kain, and when Kain ordered Raziel's demise, the "dutiful and righteous" Turel did not question his master. Raziel: "And here at last was my brother Turel, who along with Dumah would bear me into the abyss without questioning Kain’s command. So dutiful and righteous, even as a vampire... I guess some habits die hard." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. He actively participated in the execution, casting Raziel into the Abyss alongside Dumah upon Kain's command. Raziel: "I did not fall into the abyss." // Turel: "Oh, it remembers that, does it?" // Raziel: "I was thrown in, by my own brethren." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. With Raziel vanquished, Turel assumed his position as Kain's chief Lieutenant. "The most powerful vampires in Nosgoth are the Turelim. These huge beasts are extremely fast and strong, with highly sensitive hearing. Turel has replaced Raziel as Kain’s second in command." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver manual. (Eidos Interactive). (August 16, 1999) Download. His clan territory was presumably situated near the smokestacks east of the Oracle's Caves. The Turelim Clan Territory at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) The Bond of Gratitude Five centuries later, when Raziel returned to Nosgoth as a wraith, he was eager to exact revenge on his former brethren, harboring particular enmity for Turel and Dumah for their participation in his killing. Dumah: "Unbound at last... I thank you, brother." // Raziel: "Your thanks are premature, Dumah. I have not forgotten whose hands bore me into the abyss." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation. (August 16, 1999) Transcript. Turel, however, "eluded his vengeance": Raziel devoured the souls of four of his former fellow Lieutenants, but did not encounter his final surviving brother in his pursuit of Kain. Raziel: "The vampire Turel had eluded my vengeance; the Sarafan Turel would not." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. As the only remaining member of the Council in the post-Soul Reaver era, Turel continued to reign over Nosgoth - alone - for an indefinite time, and beheld a period of "darkness and great hunger" as he grotesquely pupated. Raziel: "But how did this happen?..." // Turel: "I was summoned. There was darkness, and great hunger. And then I was... found." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. In the third paradox timeline, when Raziel traveled back in time to the Sarafan era, he unearthed more of Turel's history, along with his own. In this age, Turel had infiltrated Janos Audron's Retreat alongside his comrades, Raziel, Dumah, Zephon and Melchiah, and assisted in the slaying of Janos Audron: Turel was entrusted with Moebius' Staff, and incapacitated Janos while Raziel tore the Heart of Darkness from his chest. Turel: "Look at his black heart, how it still beats!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Before fleeing with his brothers-in-arms - the Reaver in tow - Turel commented on how the black heart continued to beat while dismembered. Janos' murder had dire consequences for Turel, as the time-traveling future incarnation of Raziel had followed the Inquisitors back to their base at the Sarafan Stronghold to avenge Janos and reclaim the heart. Raziel: "I would pursue the Sarafan dogs to their loathsome fortress, and avenge Janos Audron’s murder. Moebius would pay dearly for his treachery, and my Sarafan brethren would reap the horrors they had sown. I would retake the stolen Reaver, which was rightfully mine. And finally, when all these debts had been paid, I would reclaim Janos Audron’s heart from their filthy, unworthy hands." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Assaulting the Stronghold at the same time as Vorador's legendary attack on the Circle of Nine, Raziel claimed the Reaver and confronted Turel in the Chapel, having killed Melchiah, Zephon, Rahab and Dumah just prior. Suddenly, the sounds of a far-off disturbance echo through the chamber. Screams, terrified cries for Malek, and the unmistakable laughter of the vampire Vorador as he mocks the Guardians reverberate through the stone corridors – this is the same moment in history where Vorador infiltrated the Stronghold to take his revenge on the Circle (also for Janos’ murder). Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. After confronting and killing each of his former Sarafan brethren in turn, Raziel finally comes face-to-face with his former Sarafan Inquisitor self, who has apparently been waiting for him alone in the Chapter House of the Stronghold. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Unmoved by Turel's threats and insults, Raziel seized the chance to annihilate this incarnation of his former brother, having relished the opportunity to kill Turel since his resurrection. Turel advances on Raziel with self-righteous contempt – // Turel: "Get back to the pit you crawled from, demon!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. In doing so, Raziel "reveled as he colluded with Kain across the centuries", providing the corpse which Kain would reanimate one thousand years hence. Raziel: "My former brethren Dumah and Rahab confronted me next – this all seemed so elegantly choreographed. Exhilarated by the Reaver, I was drunk with revelations... I could finally appreciate the delicious irony of Kain’s blasphemous, private joke – and I reveled as I colluded with him across the centuries. For it was I who put these bastards in their tomb – thus providing the corpses for Kain to raise as his vampire sons a millennium from now." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Humbled Goals As a result of the fatal paradox, Raziel managed to postpone his destiny to enter the Reaver blade, attaining another opportunity to exact revenge on Turel. His motives still a mystery, Kain sought to change history by preventing the blade from consuming Raziel's soul. But Raziel, nearly obliterated by the Reaver, realized that he could never escape this terrible destiny - Kain had merely postponed it. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance manual. (Eidos Interactive). (November 11, 2003) Download. During the Blood Omen era, he sought out the Heart of Darkness, and infiltrated Avernus Cathedral on Vorador's advice, where he was able to uncover a secret portal to the Avernus Catacombs. Vorador: "This key will open your way to Avernus. But be advised, there are dark sorceries at work in the cathedral. You must be on your guard." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Raziel finds a tome of Dark Scripture within the Cathedral. Upon returning it to the cathedral’s main altar, the building physically begins to warp, becoming dark and malevolent. A portal manifests in the center of the room. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. There, he witnessed Mortanius and a host of Cenobites carrying out a "bloody ritual" to the god, Hash'ak'gik, upon the Altar of the World. Worshipers: "Hash'ak'gik! Hash'ak'gik! Hash'ak'gik!" // Mortanius: "Great Hash'ak'gik, we hear you." // Worshipers: "We tremble and we obey. " // Mortanius: "We offer this sacrifice upon the altar of the world." // Worshipers: "The blood of our first born do we sacrifice to you." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. When the ceremony concluded, Raziel peered into the gaping chasm below the altar, and was telekinetically thrust forth into its depths. From his position near the edge of the pit, Raziel glances down to see if he can see what's below. // Raziel: "What was it that these deluded humans worshipped with such fervor? Was this the dreaded 'Unspoken' that Vorador had warned me about?" // Suddenly, Raziel is seized by some invisible force. Raziel tries to resist, but he is pulled inescapably to the edge, and down into the pit. Raziel lands in nightmarish darkness -- even in the gloom he can see that the pit is littered with the bones of hundreds of sacrifices, and encrusted with their blood. As he recovers himself, and his eyes adjust to the darkness, we hear the heavy footsteps of some large beast moving closer. Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. At first, neither realized the identity of the other, but the "so-called god" inhabiting the "hideous pit" was, in fact, Turel. With the Time Streaming Device she had stolen from Moebius, the Guardian of the Pillar of Dimension - Azimuth - had summoned Turel from the post-Soul Reaver era to be utilized as an impressive, durable mouthpiece for the Cult of Hash'ak'gik. Physically unable to escape and possessed by several Hylden, Turel's voice was used to command the cult's followers. Over time, these frequent possessions resulted in his becoming increasingly deranged, and he accepted his identity as the "god", Hash'ak'gik, subsiding on the gory human sacrifices cast to him by his human worshipers. No More Worship Unaware of the creature's identity, Raziel brandished the Wraith Blade at the "monster" in Turel's Pit. After sniffing Raziel further and hearing his voice, however, Turel recognized his brother, commenting on Raziel's execution and the fratricide he had committed against the Council in the Soul Reaver era; though incredulous, Raziel likewise deduced and confirmed Turel's identity. Boasting of his deification, Turel somewhat confusedly explained that he had been "summoned" and "found", and was "hounded" and visibly tormented by the possession he had suffered. As they spoke, Turel was suddenly possessed by several Hylden, who urged Raziel to confront and kill the Vampire Champion. Shaking off their possession, Turel crazedly exclaimed that he required Raziel's blood to "strengthen himself against them", and attacked him. During the battle, Turel used several enhanced telekinetic barrages against Raziel, with most of his attacks utilizing his advanced sense of hearing to locate Raziel. Raziel was able to turn this advantage against Turel, however, by striking one of several gongs in the pit to temporarily stun him. Dying, Turel willingly invited Raziel to end his life, but was possessed one final time by the Hylden, who impelled Raziel to hurry in his endeavor. With Turel's demise, Raziel devoured his brother's soul, gaining his enhanced telekinesis. He also appeared to absorb a measure of Hylden essence, enabling them to "fuel his rage" in his subsequent confrontation with Kain. Notes *During the development of ''Soul Reaver'' Turel had the codename "Morlock" or "Morlock Boss", after the similarly characterized Morlocksin H.G. Wells'The Time Machine'. Consequently the Turelim Clan (soemtimes known as "Morlocks") and the Tomb Guardian (sometimes known as "Morlock") have also been associated with this title. Turel may also have been previously known as "Hema" or "Ruman" (both fallen angels associated with "rage" and "death" respectively). Ultimately "Turel" means "Rock of God" *Turel was to have featured in the Original Soul Reaver Storyline, battled in Turel's Clan Territory after Raziel had confronted the Priestess , however as most of the latter parts of the game were cut, Turel, his ability (The Amplified Force Projectile) and his clan Territory were removed from the final game. (Notably concepts for Soul Reaver's interpretation of Turel show him as much more humanoid than featured in Defiance.) In his absence, The Tomb Guardian was the chief representative of the Turelim clan seen in ''Soul Reaver'' and his dialogue with Raziel is adapted from Turel and Raziel's original confrontation. *Shortly after Turel was cut form ''Soul Reaver'', the decision was taken to cast him as 'Hash'ak'gik' and it was in this role that Turel would finally reappear in ''Defiance'', with his death Raziel would gain Enhanced TK; an ability which was similar in nature to the previous Amplified Force Projectile in that it was an upgrade of Raziel's existing Telekinetic powers (Telekinetic Force Projectile and TK respectively). Ironically, although Turel was trapped in the pit, Raziel was able to use Enhanced TK to escape it. The doors leading to the pit are also marked with Turel's clan symbol. *In ''Soul Reaver'', Raziel had learnt of he and Turel's shared heritage as Sarafan Inquisitors, when he breached the Tomb of the Sarafan. Raziel initially held the Sarafan in high regard, but began to turn against them in ''Soul Reaver 2'', eventually going back in time and killing both his original human self and the original human Turel (taking particular pleasure as the vampire Turel had eluded him).With Raziel finally catching up with and killing the Vampire Turel in ''Defiance'', Raziel is ultimately responsible for both of Turel's deaths. *The Human Sarafan Inquisitor Turel featured in ''Soul Reaver 2'' , like some of his other brothes, shared some similarities to the vampire he would become; Turel's armor had large 'horns' and he had a green colour scheme. Ironically (given his situation in ''Defiance'') he told Raziel to "get back to the pit you crawled from demon" *In the Pre-Blood Omen era, the Human Turel is memorialised along with his Sarafam Inquisitor brothers in the 'Chapter House' of the Sarafan Stronghold. *In ''Soul Reaver 2'', when Turel dies, The Reaver , in it's blood-drinking state, can be seen to consume his blood. It does not consume his soul however (which quickly rises away); Raziel recognising that the Reaver is not consuming souls ultimately leads to his epiphany at the climax of ''Soul Reaver 2''. *Turel ia another of Kain's lieutenants who claimed to be eventually claimed to be "greater" than their master, with Raziel (arguably) and Dumah making similar claims it may be that this ambition was part of Kain's corruption passed onto his vampire sons. Gallery SR1-Turel-Concept.jpg SR1-Turel-Concept2.jpg SR1-Turel-Profile.jpg SR1-Turel-TextureMap.jpg SR1-Turel-TextureMap2.jpg SR2-Turel-Concept.jpg SR2-Mural-Sarafan-Turel.jpg Defiance-Turel-Concept.jpg Defiance-Turel-Concept-Closeup.jpg Defiance-Turel-Concept-Head.jpg Defiance-Turel-Ingame-Closeup.jpg Defiance-Turel-Ingame-Front.jpg Defiance-Turel-Ingame-Side.jpg See also * Turel at Dark Chronicle (by Maire Walter). References Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Cut characters Category:Cut content Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Boss Category:Soul Reaver Characters Category:Soul Reaver 2 Characters Category:Defiance Characters Category:Humans